


Beastly Vengeance

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Booty Popping, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, Fucking, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Revenge Sex, Sweet, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Clawd Wolf has been invited to Cleo De Nile's palace for a little cooking project at Home Ick class, only to see her crying and furious over her breakup with her now ex-boyfriend Deuce. What must Clawd do to make her feel better? And how will Cleo repay him in return when he does? Co-written by me and my friend Sirensong1029





	Beastly Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High, especially its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned and associated by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, this idea suddenly came to me after during one of my conversations with my good friend Sirensong1029 and now I'm doing it alongside her, which I'm giving credit too on this! This is gonna be a hot Clawd/Cleo smutfic in which the theme will be good ol' revenge sex. Just why revenge sex? Well, you'll just have to find out everyone. So kick back with some Mountain Dew and grab yourself a piece of that leftover pepperoni pizza from Pizza Hut and enjoy!

The sound of Fang-C/DC had began playing around the inside of the Aston Maulin as Clawd Wolf was at the wheel, just banging his head to the beat. Albeit, the rock band wasn't really Clawd's type of music, but he was definitely hooked to them thanks to his best friend, Deuce Gorgon. Thanks to him, Clawd was now collecting each and every album Fang-C/DC album there ever was. From Hack In Black to High Smoltage, there was no stopping his newfound obsession of his new favorite rock band. But of course, he wasn't there to rock.

Knowing that he had a bunch of cooking supplies in the back full of flour, cream and frosting, Clawd could only assume to himself that he was traveling in his vehicle to head over to someone's house for a little cooking project down at Home Ick class. And the partner that Clawd was working with was the resident Queen Bee of Monster High, Cleo DeNile. That ghoul was always enamored with her looks, her clothes, her music, her hair, and everything that interested her with quite a smile. The project the two were gonna work on was to make an entire wedding cake just for fun. Doing it alone was gonna take a long time for Cleo to bake every piece of wedding cake there was, but with Clawd helping her out on occasion, they were gonna finish without a snap at the quickest amount of time. The reason why they would take a long time because Cleo didn't have enough flour for them to make all seven layers of cake at a time. Luckily for the brother of one Clawdeen Wolf, Clawd had brought enough flour for him to make their project.

After what seemed to be a long 15 minute drive, Clawd had finally arrived at the DeNile pyramids.

"Finally, I'm here." sighed Clawd as he stepped out of his car, "I never thought I'd have to drive for much longer."

Once he stood in the walls of the entranceway, he noticed an intercom standing before him speak out right in front of a curious Clawd:

"Welcome to the De Nile Pyramids. Confirm your identification, please."

"Um, Clawd Wolf." He said right to the intercom, "I'm the brother of Clawdeen Wolf, one of Cleo's friends."

After Clawd told it his name, the intercom stood silent for a good minute or so before it spoke again with such clearance:

"Identification accepted. You may pass."

Clawd stood there for another few seconds before the walls inside the De Nile pyramids managed to open up very carefully, forcing the muscular male wolf to step inside the palace. The atmosphere inside the hallways looked more majestic, regal and Egyptian-oriented for a mansion which was pretty much a tomb in major disguise. Either way, it looked very impressive in Clawd's entire eyes as he kept on walking the huge hallway for a good minute or so.

"Damn, I wish I had an awesome place like this." He said to himself, "I would totally get away from my sisters for once."

Once he let his thoughts roam free though...

_*BREAK!*_

He heard the sound of glass breaking, obviously coming far away from where Clawd was standing at.

"Huh, wonder where that's coming at?" He muttered at himself before running right over to the left to where the family's royal kitchen was located and all.

When he got here, his jaw dropped at the mess that was scattered all around. Nothing but broken plates, broken vases, portions of sugar, pickles and condiments being scattered all around the floor. It was almost like something threw those objects and shattered them out of pure uncontrollable anger. Clawd often wondered to himself who was throwing them. It didn't take too long to find out who was breaking stuff here in the kitchen.

And it came from the sound of a fridge opening, forcing Clawd to look up and see a certain De Nile scattering through the food by the touch of her hand. Knowing from the long dark brown hair, slender supermodel figure and her signature blue/yellow tape getup, Clawd immediately knew who it was just by looking at her.

"Uh, Cleo? I'm here with the stuff." He said out loud to her.

"Ohhh, thank goodness you're here." said Cleo as she turned to see Clawd behind her shoulder. "Hey listen, do me a favor and place this lettuce on the counter."

Once he grabbed the lettuce off of Cleo's entire hands, Clawd placed it like she said and replied out of confusion, "Okay, what's with the lettuce."

"I'll explain later," Cleo replied before adding, "Now move out of the way."

"Um, okay…" Clawd shrugged while he moved to the side.

Before he could explain any further, Cleo grabbed a sledgehammer from the fridge and shut the fridge door completely, therefore puzzling him any further.

Cleo immediately clenched the handle of the hammer itself and with an ounce of Egyptian rage built up right inside her, Cleo immediately swung the hammer and smashed the entire head of lettuce while shouting "TWO TIMING B****RD!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Cleo… what's up with you all of a sudden?" Clawd asked him out of curiosity.

Cleo spent little time catching her breath and dying her anger down before it finally disappeared, replacing her rage with nothing more than little bit of a distressed groan filled with sadness.

"Ohhh, what's the use?" She groaned while setting the sledgehammer down.

"What's going on?" asked Clawd again.

All it took her was a minute full of silence before finally uttering out with little sorrow, "It's my boyfriend Deuce."

"What on earth did he did to you?" Clawd said with compassion.

"I found him cheating on me, that's what!" Cleo shouted on the brink of tears.

Clawd couldn't believe what he had totally heard. His best friend since childhood and so far, Deuce would somehow sink so low to do something so shocking and misunderstanding such as this. He really didn't know how to react to all of this. All he had on his face was nothing more than a look of shock and disbelief.

"How did this happen?" Clawd asked her once more.

Once Cleo shed a tear through one of her gorgeous flawless cheeks, she sniffled and said, "Draculaura texted me a picture of Deuce wrapping his arm right around Toralei and even kissing her on the cheek. I'm just so mad that I don't even frickin' know what to do now. I know I should be strong and not cry over something like this, but I just can't help myself. Deuce is the only guy I ever loved in my life and now, I feel like I'm totally nothing without him."

"But that's not true, Cleo." Clawd replied while placing his hand on her arm.

"Shut up, it IS true!" Cleo shouted in return, "I don't know why he would do this to me. Sometimes… sometimes I wish I could find someone who would at least not cheat on me. I want someone who can care about me, love me for who I want to be, and know that I don't deserve pain like this. Now that Deuce is with Toralei, it's just useless."

Before Clawd could try to talk one bit, something shocking occured in his point of view. It was nothing more than the sight of Cleo's arms wrapping around his waist out of pure comfort. It looked nothing more than a usual hug, except that it was the kind of hug that a distressful Cleo needed in her time of anger and heartbreak. Clawd couldn't know how to react to this little moment that was now occurring in front of him. As much as he sucked at trying to comfort girls, he knew he needed to try with a heartbreaking Cleo regardless.

As soon as she felt dazed from all the tears she had been shedding, Clawd managed to take his hand and lift up her chin so that a sad Cleo could face him with an ounce of compassion wrapped around his face.

"Look Cleo, I hate to see what you're going through." Clawd whispered softly, "But you're more than that. I know Deuce is my friend, but what he did to do was just plain wrong. You don't deserve to be with a backstabber like him. If he doesn't deserve to be with you, than that's Deuce's loss. You don't need any of his crap anymore. You have to be strong and move on. Not just for yourself. But for me. For your friends. And even those that care about you. Heck, I care about you. I think you're the most beautiful ghoul I have ever seen in my life. I don't know where else I'd be if you weren't here."

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" Cleo said with a calmed heart.

With a deep breath, Clawd said with a caring whisper:

"Yes… you really are beautiful."

There were no other words to that compliment that Cleo had gave her. She felt her heart and insides melt with nothing more than an aura of comfort. Cleo had felt it coming in the gaze of Clawd's entire eyes, which she suddenly lost herself in for a good moment or two. Cleo didn't even know what to say herself, which was practically the same expression that Clawd suddenly had a minute ago. And that was best for her, knowing how much breathless she felt from Clawd's whispering words. It was so breathless that Cleo didn't have the power to let her hands go from Clawd's entire chest. The same thing happened to Clawd, whose hands never left Cleo's waist at all during their little moment between the two.

The two found themselves breathless for a good 15 seconds before Cleo immediately reached up to Clawd's shoulders and gave him a very sweet kiss on the lips, which much to his shock, suddenly turned passionate enough for Clawd's eyes to bulge in surprise. He didn't know if he was either shocked or stunned by it, but it felt so sweet and unstoppable in his mind, knowing how mesmerizing Cleo's cherry-flavored lips tasted around his. The kiss felt enough for Clawd's heart rates to increase out of pure exploding passion, which became quite the passion that even Clawd could easily overtake.

After only 25 seconds of that passionate smooch, Cleo broke out of Clawd in a dazed motion, looking at him with such a desperate manner, "Clawd… please make love to me…"

Once he heard that, Clawd decided to reconsider with another whisper, "I'm not sure we should do this…"

"Please, Clawd…" Cleo whispered back emotionally in an attempt to get Clawd to change his mind, "I want you to love me like Deuce hasn't done before. I want you to make me forget all about Deucey. I need you to give me the love I need. The kind of love that Deucey will never have. Will you please do it for me? Please…"

Clawd really wanted to decline Cleo's offer so much. But despite his complaints, there was no way he could win with Cleo's soft, sorrow-filled voice soothing the rest of his body like none other. He knew that if he had any chance of leaving, he knew he had to give Cleo the kind of love and romance that she wanted from him. Clawd couldn't bear to leave her all alone inside the kitchen temple like this.

With no other way to go, Clawd let out another calm breath and returned the kiss right away with Cleo coming after him. Only this time, the kiss was now more passionate than ever between the two. It was so passionate that both Cleo and Clawd slowly slipped their respective tongues against one other, battling their own tonsils in the process. After a second full of tongue warfare, Clawd immediately won the battle by slipping his tongue even more deeper inside her mouth, resulting in a sweet dreamy restless sigh coming from the flawless Cleo herself. She was so helpless and weak to fight back against Clawd's claw-like grasp, which Cleo loved so much since she know how much warmth she felt from around his strong furry arms.

The kiss overtook her body so much that the incredible pleasure forced her soft delicate hands to caress the big gigantic bulge inside Clawd's tight denims. He moaned with a slight gasp once Cleo proceeded to massage his package slowly in such a tender motion. Clawd's erection had gotten enlarged so much, it was about to make the entire button holding his jeans pop out in impact.  
  
Luckily, Cleo immediately took care of that right away, snapping the button from his pants and zipping them all the way down, forcing his throbbing 11-inch penis to emerge in glorious fashion. Cleo couldn't help but respond in seductive awe at his incredible size. After all, Clawd felt so super-hung like a gigantic palm tree, forcing his strengthening phallus to pulsate in incredible harness. Cleo couldn't help but worship the erection that she was currently walking on, even going so far to develop quite a hunger for Clawd's hard mega cock.  
  
"Mind if I taste you?" she murmured up to Clawd, who nodded right away in return.

Clawd felt calm as ever as Cleo proceeded to tease the tip of his penis by rubbing the head around his tongue in a circular motion. The wolf responded right away with a light spazz to the hips as a result of Cleo's surprisingly chilly tongue tickling throughout the tip. Clawd braced for impact as the busty egyptian lodged her entire mouth down his enlarged cock before bobbing her head up and down in order to get every inch of him polished to perfection. Cleo found herself blushing madly with a moan as the image of Clawd's muscular cock sliding through her teeth and gums aroused her entire body even more, even going so far to get herself wet with tremendous pleasure.  
  
"Aghhhh... fuck..." hissed Clawd as he desperately clung onto the back of Cleo's hair in response. Using the leverage that Clawd needed, he found himself thrusting through her mouth back and forth without any hesistation. He decided to keep it nice and slow, not going so fast to the point where Cleo could easily have her whole mouth sore from Clawd's immediate speed. The sassy Egyptian's appetite for his extra large cock never diminished one bit, even going far as to use her hand to massage his big large scrotum in return. The feeling had now suddenly left Clawd shuddering lustfully in which the chills had gotten so incredible, it was more than enough to make Clawd light up some pre-cum around the tip of his cock, which Cleo managed to lick off his phallus as a result. The instant feeling that Clawd felt, truth be told, left the handsome muscular wolf begging for more of Cleo De Nile herself.

Once his erection was finished polishing off to the bone, he caressed Cleo's chin with the tip of his finger, forcing her to finally separate from his cock and exchange a desperate sexual glare with a panting Clawd. The two immediately went right to work again exchanging hot savory slow tongue kisses with each other before Clawd's left hand started grasping Cleo's plump bandage-covered breast with a gentle squeeze. The dark brown haired beauty lustfully squealed in emotion of his strong claw-like hands taking control of her easily manipulated chest in helpless fashion.

The force from his touch proved so strong that it forced Cleo back into a regal egyptian table, which she carefully laid her back on the gold furniture while watching Clawd get rid of his jacket and shirt altogether like watching a brilliant masterpiece unfold. Cleo got even more aroused by the sight of his gleaming six pack abs shining very well from its fur, which was lathered in small unadulterated sweat. As Clawd saw Cleo motioning her finger towards him in a flirtatious manner, the wolf hunk wasted no time at all getting his hands right across Cleo's top, stripping the bandage-covered fabric in two so that he could stare with total amazement at the combination of her flawless ample 38 DD breasts and tight pink nub altogether.  
  
The first thing that Clawd set his sights on was the sight of her tight wet clit, which looked pretty smooth and soft around the edges, especially when it looked shaved to perfection. A scrumptious sight like that made Clawd's mouth water as if he looked at a big piece of tenderloin steak. There was just no words to best describe Cleo's incredible virgin-induced womanhood. It was basically perfect.  
  
"Please... come get my pussy..." Cleo whispered out of seduction.  
  
Obliging to every part of her command, Clawd immediately spreaded her legs from side to side before taking the tip of his tongue to gently tickle her around the edges of her tight pussy. A moan-induced shudder broke inside Cleo due to the wet chilly effects that her clit endured thanks to Clawd's long slobbery tongue. The muscular wolf stud immediately pulled his tongue tricks to good use, literally performing the entire alphabet around her tangy tight cunt for as long as Clawd pleased. The purring sensation of his tongue immediately made Cleo's moans increase with force and velocity, begging more from his tongue all the way.  
  
As more as she wanted that tongue of his to be drove straight through her pussy, Clawd decided to do one better. He immediately lubed up two of his perfectly clawed fingers with his mouth before diving right into her tight little slit and asshole combined with the greatest of ease. Cleo remained calm and quiet as she could, letting Clawd shift his fingers back and forth through her hot pink pavement, trying to make sure that her silky sweet fluids were being covered all around his perfect middle finger. Her everlasting fluids were warm, hot and juicy enough for Clawd to feel through his hand, therefore breaking out of her clit so that Cleo would get a taste. She initiated a sighing moan after finding out how rapturous and tasty her own vaginal juices tasted throughout Clawd's furry fingers. Never once had she been so satisfied like this, until what Clawd had did now. All of this pleasure she had been receiving so far was even way more better than what that two-timing snake Deuce gave to her. The only difference was, Clawd was willing to satisfy her unlike Deuce, who was never willing to go all the way with her at all.

Clawd began to get even more harder now, forcing him to stand up and polish his phallic hard-on while he smirked at the scene of Cleo spreading her soft gleaming pussy, which waited for his everlasting cock to drill her open. With his erection now standing tall once again, he positioned the head of his slippery phallus upon her tight clit and pushed inside gently without no trouble. Cleo began to endure Clawd's gyrating hip thrusts one at a time, keeping her calm and resilient as she could. However, it would be to no avail as his throbbing manhood kept pulsing through her nub nonstop in which the air from her clit was given no room to breathe at at all. But given the pace that Cleo was experiencing coming from Clawd, she felt like the speed he was going wasn't enough for her to be satisfied.  
  
"Faster! Uhhhhh... go faster!" Cleo begged and moaned altogether, forcing Clawd to step up his pace. And 'step up' he did right away as the hunky wolf now blasted her clit non-stop with the force of an entire cannon blast. Cleo sent her sharp fingernails driven and pressed onto the egyptian table, clenching onto them with each pressing thrust and pound that she was immensely taking from Clawd himself. It was hard to believe how impressive Clawd was from his sexual performance so far. His twinging penis had now became bigger, harder and longer for Cleo to handle in this well-worth situation.

Clawd soon wore himself out from this position and immediately, yet carefully, managed to turn both himself and Cleo around which forced him on bottom while the busty Egyptian beauty found herself straddling Clawd on top. As his body became pinned to the table, his unstable erection found itself being banged and thumped by Cleo's thick, twerking hips, which soon gyrated like a curvy luscious stripper. Clawd smirked with the style of a sly fox, knowing how well impressed he was from the pace of her booty-popping hips. The thoughts of his cock being grinded by Cleo's smooth bubble-butt was definitely bound to stick through his smiling brain for quite a while.  
  
This desperate pleasure that Clawd had received forced his claw-like hands to squeeze through her smooth shiny ass-meat while the end of his cock immediately thrusted up and down just to follow Cleo's twerking motions. That combined sexual feeling coming from both Clawd and Cleo forced out even more monstrous wolf-like grunts not just for Clawd, but it also brought out even more ecstacy-driven moans coming from Cleo, which kept increasing with sound and power combined. It was the same kind of sexual power that was now emitting an ounce of adrenaline around his cock, which right now was building up tons of his leaking pre-cum in the process. Clawd found this out right away and proceeded to shift his hips up through her twerking clit twice as hard. The more his cock started building up, the more thicker his pre-cum was now getting from his forceful thrusts. He felt his breath huff and puff when his glaring penis started to vibrate and pulsate all over his lower legs, which finally gave way for Clawd to lose control of himself ecstatically.  
  
"Fuck... I'm... Cleo, I'm gonna cum..." grunted Clawd as he finally made one last thrust.

It was that single thrust that Cleo threw out the biggest moan she could ever receive. It was much louder than a pack of heavenly angels screaming from the sky, but sounded gracefully with a hunt of ecstacy. Cleo blushed with a gentle sigh as she felt his every single release shoot through her tight wet cunt thanks to Clawd's throbbing wolfman-meat. To add to her angel-induced sound-breaking moan, Clawd sent out one orgasmic howl that literally made his legs spazz once more, which brought out yet another round of his silky glue-like seed soaking through her slight tender walls. They brought out their respective orgasms in each other, even blending their hot sweet ejaculations at the same time so that Clawd's thick juicy semen could drip through her wet egyptian pussy.  
  
The session had now wore Cleo out so much that she found herself laying her sweet gentle head across Clawd's sweaty furry chest, using him as a soft comforting pillow just to sleep it out with a very sweet, comforting smile.  
  
"Mmmmmm, you were such an animal..." Cleo whispered to her new-found lover.  
  
Clawd then soon chuckled back and replied with a whisper of her own, "No kidding. You were definitely an animal yourself."  
  
"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." winked Cleo as she greeted Clawd's lips with a very hot kiss.  
  
"So, um... you wanna take on that cooking assignment now?" Clawd asked with a chuckle.  
  
After greeting him with yet another passionate kiss, Cleo winked again as she said, "I'd like that... lover."  
  
They soon rested again on the table for a good minute before the two redressed themselves and grabbed the cooking supplies so that they could finally get started with their Home Ick assignment. From all they had been through, Cleo realized only one thing she knew in her sex-filled mind:  
  
She never needed Deuce.   
  
And thanks to some comfort around the hot, sweaty arms of her smitten new lover Clawd, she knew she deserved better than that two-timer. It was just another example of revenge sounding so good and sweet. And that's the way Cleo DeNile herself liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I'm not gonna lie, that definitely got me wet and hard just by looking at it. I hate to admit this, but I can definitely see that couple happening for sure, obviously not too rushed though. But either way, I still thought it was hot. So if you're here for smut like this, than enjoy my friends!
> 
> Anyway, you wanna see more hot Monster High smut like this, let me know. Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated if you want. Until next time, peace out, my gangstas!


End file.
